


I Want You

by FloralGhostPaintedAlien



Category: Code Black
Genre: Cute, Fluffy Ending, Get Together, M/M, Oblivious!Mario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralGhostPaintedAlien/pseuds/FloralGhostPaintedAlien
Summary: This is just a cute little Mangus piece, because they're adorable. Really late Valentine's Day fic. Sorry, but I hope you like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever posting on here, and I hope everyone likes it! Sorry if they're a little ooc

'Why am I here.' Angus kept asking himself the question continuously while standing in front of Mario's apartment building. He had been there for 20 minutes, pacing and debating whether he should go in or not. He looked down at the dozen blue roses he held in his hand. He had asked Mario earlier that day if he had any plans for Valentine's Day. When Mario had answered no, Angus had decided to come by that night and confess his feelings. 'Well, here goes nothing.' Angus said as he climbed the few steps to the door.

Just as he went to open the door he heard laughter from behind him, so he turned and saw Mario and Noa walking down the sidewalk, holding hands. Mario and him made eye contact, but when Angus went to say something no words came out.

"Angus?" Mario asked, surprise in his tone.

"Oh...um...I was just meeting someone here for a date." Angus said.

"But they, um, must have changed their mind. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Angus said, sadness hinting in his voice.

He descended the steps quickly and began walking away to where he had parked down the street, while walking away he threw the flowers in the trash can on the curb.

Noa turned to Mario and took in the saddened look on his face.

"Oh my god, please do not tell me you fell for that load of crap!" Noa said. When all she got was a quizzical expression from Mario, she continued.

"He was here for you, you idiot!" She said waving her arms around.

"What? No he wasn-" Mario began, but closed his mouth when Noa went and plucked the flowers out of the trash can. She took the card off the flowers and handed it to Mario.

"Read it." She stated. So Mario opened the small paper and read what it said.

'Hey light, why don't you make me a little bright, and take me out some night?'  
To:Mario  
From:Angus

"You're right!" Mario exclaimed. 

"Why are you still standing here?!" Noa yelled.

"Right, right, I'll um..." Mario started.

"Just go get him! I'll call a taxi." Noa said.

"Thanks, Noa!" Mario called, behind him. Already running to hop in the Impala.

"You're welcome, weirdos." Noa huffed a laugh to Mario's retreating taillights.

Angus had just entered his apartment. Closing the door and leaning back against it. His eyes were filled with unshed tears. He knows it was kind of stupid to cry over, but he was sensitive when it came to Mario.

"Why am I so stupid?" Angus asked the empty room. Leting the tears flow freely now. He was moving to go get some tissue, when he heard a knock on the door. He wiped his eyes and reached for the doorknob.

Mario stood outside in the hallway, bouncing on his feet, to anxiety ridden to stay still. When Angus finally opened the door, all of his words came flooding out in a rush.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry it's not what it looked like I only went out with Noa as a friend, because I didn't think you felt the same and I just want you to know that I don't want anyone but you." Mario said, panting by the end of the exclamation.

"What?" Angus asked, with a questioning look on his face.

Instead of repeating himself, Mario surged foward and placed his hands on either side of Angus's face, he then pressed a slow gentle kiss to his lips. He only rested his lips there for what felt like a second to Angus, before he was pulling away and resting his forehead against Angus's.

"I only want you." Mario whispered, his warm breath ghosting against Angus's face.

"Really?" Angus asked, disbelief evident in his voice.

"More than anything." Mario said gently.

"Good, because I want you so much more." Angus said, as he wrapped his arms around Mario. They stood tucked in the loving embrace, with the door to the apartment still open, and goofy grins on their faces.

"You gonna shut that door today?" Mario asked Angus with a chuckle.

"Nah, maybe tommorow." Angus replied sarcastically.

Angus unwrapped himself from around Mario to shut and lock the door. He then took Mario by the hand and led him to his bedroom.

"Best Valentine's Day ever!" Mario exclaimed as he shuffled along behind Angus. Angus turned and grinned at him.

"It's about to get even better." Angus said as he shut the door to the bedroom and turned and looked at Mario, who was grinning like a mad man.


End file.
